Dragon Tamer's Weakness
by Aleicia Wolfe
Summary: Charlie/Hermione one shot for abbydepp. Rated M for a reason


I am writing this on request from abbydepp. I was asked to write a story where Hermione was in charge. So this is what I came up with I hope you like.

Dragon Tamer's Weakness

"Hey pretty girl." Charlie smiled, pulling his shirt off as he came in the door. Hermione smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey sweetie." She smiled before walking to the bedroom to change. Charlie followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist as she stood before the closet.

"I love you Hermione." He smiled into her hair. She turned and kissed him softly.

"I love you too Charlie." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled against his lips as she brought her arms down his to his wrists. She had him handcuffed and was out of the circle of his arms before he could even pull her closer.

"Really the blue fuzzy handcuffs?" He asked smiling. She nodded and pushed him on to the bed. Hermione straddled his waist and kissed him. Charlie reached up and rubbed her breast as she kissed him. She growled and pinned his arms above his head.

"You know better Charlie." She warned as she hooked the handcuffs over the left bedpost. He tried to break the cuffs but they were magically reinforced.

"Come on babe, this is unfair." He whined as she slid his pants to the floor.

"All is fair in love and war." Hermione snickered and shed her shirt and jeans. Charlie's eyes blazed with lust as she crawled on top of him and kissed him.

"You need to learn to play fair." He growled as she slid from the bed again. Hermione laughed as she grabbed a small jar of gel and slid off her bra and panties. Charlie watched as she pulled his boxers from his hips and tossed them on the floor.

"I don't play fair and you know that. Now this gel is going to make me feel all tingly, but trust me you will like it." She smiled before sliding a little on her finger and rubbing it on her clit. She moaned as she continued to circle her clit. Hermione forced her hand away and slid herself down onto Charlie's rock hard cock.

"Bloody hell you're soaking wet and you feel like fire." He exclaimed as she impaled herself on his shaft repeatedly. Hermione moaned as she rocked her hips harder. Charlie lifted his hips up as Hermione slammed down on him again. She leaned down and kissed him deeply as she fucked him faster.

"Oh Charlie you feel so good in my pussy." She groaned as she bit his shoulder.

"I love it when you bite me." He groaned his body tensing. Hermione sat back up and slid a hand down her stomach to her pussy. Her fingers found her clit and she rubbed hard and fast. Charlie rocked his hips harder driving his cock deeper into her. Hermione screamed as she fell over the edge of pleasure. When she stopped shaking she slid off of Charlie making him groan.

"Don't whine or I wont finish you later." She growled and straddled his shoulders with her pussy at his mouth. Charlie knew what she wanted and kissed her pussy. She shuddered as his tongue slid around her clit teasing it. He sucked her clit into his mouth and lavished it with his tongue. Hermione moaned as he slipped his tongue into her tight channel. Charlie flicked and sucked her clit as she rocked her hips.

"I love it when you eat my pussy like a good little boy." She panted as she started to tense. Charlie lightly nibbled on her clit as he sucked it making her explode.

"You are delicious Hermione." He smiled as she settled on his cock once again. She bit her lip and clenched her pussy around him. Charlie groaned as she slowly slid his cock in and out of her pussy. She leaned down and kissed him softly as she rocked her hips slowly against his. She never increased the pace as his body tensed under her.

"Come for me Charlie." She whispered in his ear as he trembled beneath her. He groaned as he felt bliss rush over him, his nails biting into his palm as he came inside her. Hermione shudder atop him as waves of pleasure crashed over her.

"You are so sexy when you control me." He growled as she unlocked the handcuffs. His arms where around her instantly.

"You're sexy when you are being controlled." She giggled and snuggled into his chest. Charlie smiled down at the love of his life and kissed the top of her head as she drifted into sleep. Hermione sighed and thought to herself 'I love being a dragon tamer's weakness.'


End file.
